Cow-boy de mon âme
by saya59410
Summary: UA. Isabella Bella Swan vient d'arriver à Forks, elle a 17 ans et ne connait personne à part Jacob, ses amis de la Push et Billy Black ainsi que son père Charlie Swan, comment vas-t-elle s'intégrer au lycée de Forks ? Comment vont réagir les autres lycéens en apprenant qu'elle préfère côtoyer les Quileutes plutôt qu'eux ? Qui est ce blond qui l'observe?


Cowboy de mon âme est un UA où il n'y aura aucune et je dis bien AUCUNE créature surnaturelle et AUCUNE capacité hors-norme ! Tous seront humains, auront des réactions humaines et évolueront comme des humains, donc si au grand jamais je mettrais quelque chose de surnaturel (genre Vampire etc…) ici vous aurez le droit de me demander mon adresse IRL et de venir m'assassiner chez moi. Nan j'déconne, pas me tuer mais me foutre une bonne claque pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Je suis ouverte à toutes les Reviews pour signalement de votre opinion et des erreurs/fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez malgré le fait que j'essaye de me relire le plus souvent possible. Bref je fais suivre le résumé de cette fiction :

UA. Isabella « Bella » Swan vient d'arriver à Forks, elle a 17 ans et ne connait personne à part Jacob, ses amis de la Push et Billy Black ainsi que son père Charlie Swan, comment vas-t-elle s'intégrer au lycée de Forks ? Comment vont réagir les autres lycéens en apprenant qu'elle préfère côtoyer les Quileutes plutôt qu'eux ? Qui est ce jeune blond aux yeux bleus qui la regarde chaque jour que Dieu fait sans se lasser ou l'approcher ? Et non Alice je ne viendrais pas en sortie shopping avec toi ! Jusqu'au jour où Charlie l'informe qu'ils sont tous deux invités chez la famille Cullen pour un diner.

Alice/Edward, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esmée, Sam/Emily, Paul/Rachel, Quil J/ Leah, Jared/Kim. Jacob, Embry et Seth Célibataires. Bella/Jasper.

Notion d'esprit de meute pour les quileutes mais pas de transformation en loups, JAMAIS !

 **Quilayeute.** _Pensées_

Chapitre 1 : Retour a Forks.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, je suis une jeune femme née à Port Angeles et j'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance à Forks dans l'état de Washington, avant que ma mère ne décide de divorcer et qu'elle ne m'emmène avec elle à Phoenix. Je ne garde que de bons souvenirs de mes séjours estivaux à Forks : je restais à La Push, la réserve indienne, avec mes petits camarades Quileutes.

J'ai des cheveux bruns méchés qui me descendent au milieu du dos, une peau légèrement bronzée et des yeux chocolat, et mes camarades ont une peau caramel avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs.

Nous étions tellement soudés que l'un des Anciens, Harry Clearwater, nous a comparé à une meute de loups et c'est ainsi que notre groupe à trouver son nom : La Meute Uley puisque Sam est notre chef. On s'adore littéralement et gare à ceux qui s'en prennent à l'un d'entre nous parce que les autres lui tombe dessus, nous étions douze : Sam, Paul, Quil Jr, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Leah et moi.

La tribu était dirigée par le conseil des Anciens : Billy Black, le père de Jacob et Rachel, Harry le père de Seth et Leah et Quil Sr le père de Quil Jr.

Ils avaient décidé d'attendre mes douze ans pour faire une ancienne cérémonie Quileute qui me fis entrer dans la tribu avec Charlie et depuis c'est comme si j'y étais née, je parlais en Quilayeute et connaissais les traditions et croyance sur le bout des doigts, cela avait aussi contribué à souder la Meute encore plus.

Je portais aussi mes cheveux bruns méchés de rouge et de noirs longs, une mèche étant toujours décorée de turquoises et de perles, j'y attachais aussi une plume de Pyguarde à tête blanche. Nous avions tous la même coupe, longs au milieu du dos et détachés avec cette mèche parée de décoration, et dès nos 16 ans nous étions passé au tatoueur de la tribu pour faire le tatouage de passage à l'âge adulte : un cercle dans lequel quelques motifs tribaux se tenaient.

Nous avions aussi un loup en dessous, chacun d'une couleur ou de ton différent : Sam noir, Paul argent sombre, Quil Jr chocolat, Embry gris tacheté de noir, Jared fauve, Jacob brun roux, Seth sable, Emily noire bleuté, Kim noir et feu, Rachel argent clair, Leah gris clair et moi blanche. Le mien était sur mon épaule droite que je dénudais toujours, fière de montrer mon appartenance à cette tribu qui me considérais comme l'une des leurs, c'était mon peuple.

Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, ma mère veut rester avec son nouveau mari et je vais déménager à Forks, je lui ai dit que j'y resterais et que je ne comptais pas revenir auprès d'elle. Elle m'a donc rejetée et malgré le mal que celle qui fut ma mère m'as fait, je ne peux que sourire en voyant mes frères et sœurs de meute quand je sors de l'aéroport.

Ils sont venus me chercher et je les enlace en les saluant dans notre langue, mon sac de voyage est vite chargé dans le coffre, je grimpe à l'avant pour m'installer à côté de Jacob. Il est celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un jumeau pour moi, on a les mêmes délires et on est synchro pour tout, on complète même les phrases de l'autre.

Charlie et moi on vie sur la réserve et on aide tous ses habitants, d'ailleurs les étrangers ne sont pas admis, on est les deux exceptions puisque Billy connait Charlie depuis longtemps et que j'ai passé presque toute mon enfance a la Push.

A ce que je sache nous sommes les seuls étrangers à avoir pu entrer dans la tribu depuis sa naissance, et le fait qu'on se soit vite intégré, qu'on ait assimilé et mis en pratique les lois et la culture en moins d'un mois a contribué à notre acceptation parmi les plus réticents. Je retrouve les bras de mon père avec bonheur après avoir salué toute la tribu, rassemblée pour mon retour, en Quilayeute. La fête de retour dura toute la nuit.

J'appris le lendemain que le lycée de la réserve était plein et que je devrais aller dans celui de Forks, j'ai hoché la tête en riant, arguant que j'espionnerais les autres visages pâles pour m'amuser. Le fou rire qui secoua la meute dura bien quinze bonnes minutes. Toute la Meute décida de faire une balade en forêt pour oublier le fait que l'une des louves allait devoir se taper les lycéens immatures et plein de préjugés de Forks.

Nous avons passés le meilleur week-end de toute ma vie, sautant des falaises et courant dans les bois quand la vie de la tribu nous laissait du temps libre, chacun ayant une tâche à faire comme aller chasser ou pêcher.

Pour ma part je collectais les herbes médicinales et prenais l'enseignement de la chamane pour confectionner les remèdes anciens, je ramassais aussi du bois mort et sec ou encore du bois flotté qui prenais cette magnifique teinte bleue en brulant.

La soirée du dimanche fut consacrée à un grand barbecue entre les Anciens et la Meute, avec un feu de bois flotté autour duquel nous avons écouté les légendes de la tribu, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher puisque le lycée commençait tôt le lendemain.

Jacob avait réparé une moto pendant mon absence et l'avait repeinte en noir, il me donna le casque que j'utilisais avec lui pendant nos virées et qu'il avait customisé en le peignant en noir avec un loup blanc sur chaque côté.

Je me lavais rapidement et mis mon pyjama avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de mon père, allant ensuite me glisser dans mon lit après avoir mis mon réveil pour 5 heures 30, je sombrais immédiatement dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Je ne fis aucun rêve et ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand la sonnerie de mon réveil retentit dans ma chambre, je grognais et sortit de mon lit chaud pour aller prendre une longue douche, revêtant un slim en jean et un T-shirt marron indien qui dénudait mon épaule tatouée.

Je brossais mes cheveux et enfilais mes perles et mes turquoises sur ma mèche, passait un collier fait d'un lacet de cuir brun doté d'un pendentif en forme de loup en argent, puis je descendais pour préparer mon petit déjeuner. Cependant je restais surprise en voyant une assiette de pancakes avec un chocolat chaud et un grand verre de jus d'orange sur la table, Emily me souriant en nettoyant la vaisselle et le reste de la meute assise sur mon canapé.

Je sentis un immense sourire apparaitre sur mon visage alors que je m'installais pour pouvoir les avoir face à moi, je leur parlais tranquillement tout en mangeant mon petit déjeuner, puis je lavais ma vaisselle et attrapais mon sac de cours. Mes frères et sœurs finissant à 15 heures, il avait été programmé qu'ils viendraient me chercher après les cours, j'en ricannais d'avance.

Je grimpais sur ma moto et démarrais dès que le discours de recommandation de Sam fut terminé, guidant mon petit bijou vers le lycée plein d'étrangers où je devais étudier, je regrettais vraiment de ne pas pouvoir aller dans celui de la réserve avec mes camarades de meute. Je me garais près du portail du lycée et retirais mon casque pour le ranger dans le compartiment du siège de ma moto puis marchais vers l'accueil la tête haute, ignorant les sifflements de ces maudits crétins pervers et les murmures des filles.

Je remontai un étroit chemin pavé bordé de haies sombres. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer. L'intérieur était brillamment éclairé et plus chaleureux que ce que j'avais prévu. Le bureau n'était pas vaste : une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, une moquette mouchetée, orange et de mauvaise qualité, des murs surchargés d'avis et de trophées, une grosse pendule bruyante.

Des plantes poussaient à profusion dans de grands pots en plastique, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de verdure dehors. La pièce était coupée en deux par un long comptoir qu'encombraient des dépliants aux couleurs vives et des corbeilles métalliques débordant de paperasse.

Derrière, trois bureaux, dont l'un réservé à une matrone à lunettes et cheveux rouges. Elle portait un T-shirt violet qui me donna aussitôt le sentiment d'être sur mon trente et un. La femme à la crinière flamboyante leva la tête.

—Je peux t'aider ?

—Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, l'informai-je.

Immédiatement, un éclat alluma son œil. Elle était au courant, j'étais attendue, un sujet de ragots à n'en pas douter. La fille, enfin rentrée au bercail, de l'ex-épouse volage du Chef. La fille que personne ne croisait quand elle venait en vacances puisqu'elle était toujours dans la réserve indienne.

— Ah oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans une pile dangereusement instable de papiers jusqu'à dénicher ceux qu'elle cherchait.

— Voici ton emploi du temps. Et un plan du lycée.

Elle m'apporta plusieurs feuilles et m'indiqua l'emplacement de mes classes, surlignant les chemins les plus rapides. Elle me donna aussi une fiche à faire signer par chaque prof et m'avertit que j'étais priée de la lui rapporter en fin de journée. Avec un sourire, elle émit, le vœu que je me plusse au lycée de Forks. Je lui répondis par le rictus le plus convaincant à ma disposition, _même pas en rêve ma vielle_.

J'essayai de mémoriser mon plan afin de ne pas devoir le sortir à tout bout de champ, au vu de tous. J'enfouis ensuite les papiers dans mon sac, mis ce dernier sur mon épaule et respirai un grand coup. _Tu peux le faire. Personne ne va te mordre._ J'empruntai le trottoir bondé d'adolescents et une fois que j'eus dépassé la cantine, je dénichai le bâtiment 3 sans difficulté – un gros chiffre noir était peint sur fond blanc à l'un des angles de l'édifice.

Je franchis la porte derrière deux imperméables unisexes en tâchant de contrôler ma mauvaise humeur. Je voulais vraiment partir loin de tous les regards curieux qui me poursuivait, je sortis donc mon portable et envoyait un message à Jake en Quilayeute pour lui faire part de mon envie de trucider les « visages pâles », ce traitre m'envoyant un smiley qui rit en réponse. _Traitre_.

La salle de classe était modeste. Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour suspendre leurs manteaux à une longue rangée de patères. C'étaient deux filles, une blonde à peau de porcelaine, l'autre également pâle, avec des cheveux châtains clairs. Au moins, ma peau légèrement bronzée ne me donnait l'air d'un lavabo, merci Soleil de Phoenix et huile de monoï.

J'allai porter ma fiche de présence au prof, un grand homme au front dégarni dont le bureau portait une plaque l'identifiant comme M. Mason. En voyant mon nom, il me dévisagea bêtement – une réaction pas très encourageante – et, bien sûr je soutins son regard, _cherche pas Sam est plus effrayant que toi vieux con_.

Sans prendre la peine de me présenter aux autres, il finit par m'envoyer à un pupitre vide au fond de la classe. À cette place, il était plus difficile à mes nouveaux camarades de me reluquer, ce qui ne les dissuada pas pour autant. Je gardai les yeux dans les leurs, puis sur la bibliographie, que le prof m'avait remise.

Guère originale : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. J'avais déjà tout lu. Ce qui était à la fois réconfortant et... ennuyeux. Je me demandai si ma mère accepterait de m'expédier mon classeur de vieilles dissertations ou si elle considérerait que c'était de la triche, quoique vu qu'elle m'avait rejetée, elle avait déjà dû commencer mes cartons pour me les envoyer chez Charlie.

Pendant que M. Mason ronronnait, je passai en revue différents scénarios de dispute avec elle. Quand la sonnerie – espèce de bourdonnement nasal – se fit entendre, un boutonneux dégingandé aux cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nappe de pétrole se pencha depuis la rangée de tables voisine pour me parler.

— Tu es Isabella Swan, hein ?

Le prototype du joueur d'échecs excessivement serviable.

— Oui

Tous ceux qui étaient assis dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour me lorgner.

— Quel est ton prochain cours ? demanda-t-il.

— Civilisation. Avec Jefferson. Bâtiment 6. J'étais cernée de tous côtés par des regards avides.

— Je vais au 4, je peux te montrer le chemin. _Décidément trop obligeant_ Je m'appelle Éric.

— Merci, répondis-je avec un faux sourire.

Il enfila sa veste, nous sortîmes sous la pluie qui avait repris de plus belle. J'aurais juré que plusieurs personnes marchaient suffisamment près de nous pour entendre ce que nous disions. Je devenais paranoïaque, il fallait que je me surveille.

— Alors, c'est drôlement différent de Phoenix, hein ? S'enquit Éric.

— En effet.

— Il ne pleut pas beaucoup là-bas, non ?

— Trois ou quatre fois l'an.

— La vache, ça doit être bizarre.

— Juste ensoleillé.

— Tu es bronzée.

— Oui merci au soleil.

Contournant la cafétéria, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments sud, près du gymnase. Éric se donna la peine de m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, alors que celle-ci était visible à des kilomètres.

— Eh bien, bonne chance ! me lança-t-il au moment où j'attrapais la poignée. Nous aurons peut-être d'autres cours ensemble, ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Je lui adressai un hochement de tête vaguement aimable et entrai.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula grosso modo de la même façon. Mon prof de maths, M. Varner, que j'aurais de toute manière détestée rien qu'à cause de la matière qu'il enseignait, fut le seul qui m'obligea à me planter devant la classe pour me présenter.

\- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, je vivais à Phoenix avec ma mère. Je suis la fille de Charlie Swan et je vis désormais avec mon père a la réserve de La Push, fis-je avant de les foudroyer du regard en allant m'asseoir.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, j'étais capable de reconnaître quelques visages ; chaque classe avait toujours son courageux pour entamer la conversation et me demander mes impressions sur Forks. Je m'essayai à la diplomatie mais, pour l'essentiel, je les ignorais. Avantage : je n'eus pas une seule fois besoin de mon plan.

Une fille s'assit à côté de moi en maths et en espagnol, et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la cantine à midi. Elle était frêle, largement plus petite que mon mètre soixante-trois, mais sa masse de boucles brunes compensait notre différence de taille. Son prénom refusant de s'inscrire dans mon cerveau, je me contentai d'acquiescer à son verbiage sur les profs et les cours, un air contrarié sur le visage. Je ne tentai même pas de suivre la conversation.

Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et elle m'introduisit auprès de quelques-unes de ses amies, dont j'oubliai les noms au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énonçait. Elles paraissaient impressionnées par l'audace dont elle faisait preuve en m'adressant la parole. De l'autre côté de la salle, le garçon de mon cours d'anglais, Éric, m'adressa de grands signes du bras.

C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois.


End file.
